


Threesome

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off as a threesome, but it turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



> Charlie's been having a shitty time lately and she says there's not enough MorMorMol, so here I am, trying to fix that.  
> I've literally never touched this ship before. I've never even really thought about it. I have no idea what I'm doing. It's a little terrifying, but I tried.

Jim rests his chin on Molly's stomach. Her breathing is still coming rapidly, breasts swelling with every panting inhale, and he gives her a moment to recover herself, absently stroking the outside of her thigh with just the lightest hint of nail.

She's never had a lover as adept as him, and every time they fall in to bed he leaves her breathless.

“Molly, darlin'?”

“Oh, God.” Molly's hand finds its way to Jim's hair, and her fingers curl lightly through it. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes heavily lidded. “I mean, yeah?”

“Have you ever done anything... More daring?”

His words prompt her to finally make the effort to lift her head, and she looks down at him. There is a little furrow of confusion between her eyebrows.

“More daring?”

“In bed.” Jim raises his eyebrows, hiding his smirk against her thigh as he presses kisses over her soft skin.

“Like, let someone tie me up, or..?” Molly flushes a bit darker, but she has come a long way since the first time Jim took her fumbling to bed. She does not trip over her words or avert her eyes.

“Not exactly.” Jim catches skin between his teeth, nipping sharply. Molly gasps and jerks beneath him. “I was thinking more along the lines of another party being involved.”

“A threesome?”

“Precisely.”

Molly's expression flickers somewhere between fear and alarm, but Jim doesn't miss the way her pupils dilate ever so slightly. Her lips part, no doubt to form some kind of protest, but before she manages it, Jim flicks his tongue against her over-sensitized clit, and she is silenced with a half-pained moan, attempting to wriggle away from the attention.

“Could be interesting,” he murmurs, beginning to crawl up her body. “Think of all the attention you would have. Four hands trailing over your skin.”

As he speaks, his fingertips drag along the inside of her thighs.

“Two mouths, working to cover every inch of you with kisses and bites.”

He catches a nipple between his lips and flicks his tongue over it. Molly moans, her chest automatically arching towards the attention.

“Two cocks; ready and eager to fill you.”

Jim drags the tip of his own cock down through her folds. Her rubs it teasingly against her, gathering her wetness before he presses in fully in one sudden thrust forward.

If Molly has any complaints, she never manages to voice them.

Jim has already taken his time with her this evening; has stripped her, stroked her, kissed and licked and bitten her all over. He has drove her to orgasm repeatedly with his fingers and his tongue, and now it is his turn. He fucks at a steady pace, but each forward drive of his hips comes with force. Her pleasure has been seen to, and now Jim takes what he wants.

Not that Molly seems to mind, if the sounds she is making are anything to go by; soft whimpers that make it past her bitten lip. Her arms are around his shoulders, fingers still curled in his hair. When she pulls too hard, it is accidental, but Jim moans like it isn't.

She comes again before he does, and when he's done, he tucks her in to bed and lets her curl against his side.

“Think about it.”

*

The first time he brings Sebastian to meet her is at Jim from IT's flat.

It's not exactly up to Jim's usual tastes, but, well, nothing about Jim from IT really is, except for his sexual tastes.

When the little beat of knocking comes to the door, Molly is on the couch, an almost untouched mug of tea grasped tightly between her thin fingers.

“That'll be him now.” Jim smiles, giving Molly's elbow a squeeze before he rises to answer the door. At the sight of him, Sebastian raises an eyebrow, a lopsided smirk adorning his features. “Sebastian, hi.”

He bounces up on to his toes and traps Sebastian in a sudden embrace.

“Behave and play along,” is hissed sharply against his ear.

“I know,” is quietly murmured back, and an arm slithers around Jim's waist, keeping him close for a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Molly, this is Sebastian that I told you about. Sebastian; this is Molly.”

“Jim didn't do you justice. You're far more gorgeous than he let on,” Sebastian says.

“I told you she was beautiful,” says Jim, over his shoulder.

“Perhaps words just don't do her justice, then.”

“It's nice to meet you,” says Molly, who already is blushing something awful.

Sebastian offers her a hand, and she stares at it for a long moment before hurriedly setting her tea on the coffee table. A few drops splash out, but Molly is too busy stealing a glance at Sebastian from beneath her lashes to notice. He takes her hand, and his own is warm and calloused and so much bigger than hers. She expects a shake, but he presses a kiss to the back of it.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Let's hope not.” Jim has circled around to the other side of Molly. He kneels behind her on the couch, scooping her hair to the side so he can press a soft kiss to her neck. “I want Molly to enjoy herself as well this evening.”

“Of course.”

*

She most certainly does.

*

“Gay”, Sherlock says, with barely a glance towards Jim.

“You're only half right,” Molly says, and her and Jim giggle as he curls an arm around her waist.

*

“Oh, oh. _Oh._ Jesus. Jim.”

“That's not me, darlin'.”

Molly's eyes flutter open momentarily, but she can't manage to keep them so, and as Sebastian mouths at her clit, they roll back again. His hands are firm on her thighs, and her legs feel like jelly. She's on her knees, one leg framing either side of Sebastian's head, and she's not entirely sure how long she can hold herself upright.

Jim's not helping much. He's mouthing at her breasts as he lazily fucks himself on Sebastian's cock; slow, languid movements that are probably driving Sebastian crazy, but he doesn't complain, just continues lapping at Molly's pussy like he's got all night.

And, well, he does.

“Fuck.”

“Mm, soon enough, pet.” Jim absently thumbs the nipple that his mouth is not preoccupied with.

*

Molly doesn't know how it happens; but their threesomes becomes a frequent occurrence, and then Sebastian is joining them for dinners and movies and drinks, and without really being aware of how, she finds herself in a polyamorous relationship.

It's a bit strange to adapt to at first, but she can't complain. She's gone from feeling invisible to having the attention and affections of not only one gorgeous man, but two, and they compliment each other so nicely. While Jim is sometimes distant or distracted inside his own head, disappearing behind his laptop and barely looking at her, let alone touching her, Sebastian is always warm and attentive and physically affectionate.

And the sex is great.

*

Sebastian strokes a thumb along the back of her hand, and Molly looks up from her book to smile at him. Their joined fingers rest on Jim's stomach. His head is in Sebastian's lap, and his legs are resting over Molly's. He's currently sleeping, lips parted and huffing out soft little breaths against Sebastian's stomach. With his free hand, Sebastian trails his fingers through Jim's hair as he watches a Come Dine With Me re-run.

“We should put him to bed,” she says. “His neck will get stiff lying there.”

“Nah. Don't want to move him in case he wakes up. Sleeps little enough as it is.”

“You really care about him, don't you?” Molly says it with a tone of surprise she doesn't intend. They've been together a while now, the three of them, and it's not the first time she's seen the two of them express affection before, but it just hits her, all of a sudden. Perhaps it's because Jim has always emphasised to her the fact that the focus was on her; as if she were central to this.

Now she realises that's not true. It's Jim. It's always been Jim.

Sebastian shrugs, trying to act casual, but Molly notices how his posture stiffens.

“Yeah.” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth, letting it go with a pop. “Little bastard grows on you.”

“Yeah.” Molly smiles.

Sebastian looks across at her, catches her eye, and smiles back.

*

Then Sherlock goes and ruins everything, just like he always does.

And, okay, it's not actually Sherlock's fault, really. It's Jim's. Except she doesn't want to believe that. She doesn't know what to believe any more. The idea that she could have been sleeping with a murderer– Cuddling and watching the soaps and doing grocery shopping with a murderer, is so very bizarre that she can't get her head around it.

She does the only thing she can think to do.

She calls Sebastian.

*

When he comes round to her flat, Jim is with him, and Molly feels utterly betrayed. She holds Toby to her chest, as if he can act as a shield against the truth. If she even knew what that was any more.

Jim doesn't look any different. He doesn't look particularly evil or threatening, in his v-neck that dips too low and his jeans that are too tight and his cardigan that is too thin for the cold weather they've been having.

“What's going on, Jim?”

“It's a job, Molly. It's just a job.”

*

It takes them weeks to convince her; but Jim is good with his words, and better with his mouth, and Sebastian's fingers are not only talented with guns.

Molly's resolve crumbles to dust beneath their joint efforts.

 

 


End file.
